priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Let 'Em Roll
Let 'em Roll is a dice type game played for a car (or on one occasion, $100,000) or up to $7,500 in cash. The game is roughly analogous to the dice game Yahtzee. It's similar to Dice Game. Gameplay *Let 'em Roll involves five dice. Each is marked with an image of a car on three sides and cash values of $500, $1,000 and $1,500 on the other three sides. The contestant is given one roll of the dice and can earn more by using three grocery items. The price for the first item is given and the contestant must determine whether the price of the next item in the line is higher or lower than the one preceding it. The contestant can thus win up to two additional rolls. *In order to win the car, the contestant must roll an image of a car on all five dice. The contestant moves behind the dice table and the five dice are placed in a container which the contestant dumps down a ramp onto the table surface. If the contestant has won additional rolls, they may return all dice which show cash to the container and roll them again or they may elect to stop and accept whatever cash is showing on the dice. If they haven't won the car on their final roll, they still win the cash showing on the dice. The least a contestant can walk away with is $500. The most a contestant can walk away with is $7,500. Contestants are not allowed to keep cash dice and re-roll cars. *The theoretical probability of rolling a car on one die is 1 in 2 (50%); in two rolls of the same die, it is 3 in 4 (75%); and in three rolls, it is 7 in 8 (87.5%). The theoretical probability of rolling five cars in one roll of the dice is 1 in 32 (3.125%). History *On October 7, 1999 (#1204K), the game's third playing, the free roll was done before playing the grocery item pricing portion and the car was won the first time as well; all other playings had all rolls played after the grocery item pricing portion. *Let 'Em Roll originally had no apostrophe in its name; it was added on November 29, 1999 (#1281K). *On May 10, 2003 (#011SP), during that night's $1,000,000 Spectacular, Let 'em Roll's original table was replaced by a much larger one with a much longer ramp and stairs surrounded by round lights. The enlarged table was carried over to the daytime show on May 30, 2003 (#2565K). A Plexiglass barrier was added around the table on March 9, 2005 (#3203K) to combat a recurring problem of dice flying onto the floor. *The dice were originally made of styrofoam, but were not durable enough. On December 5, 2000 (#1612K), the dice were remade out of wood. After the show went to HD in 2008, the dice were remade again, using more plush material. It first appeared on September 29 (#4441K, aired out of order on December 1). *On June 14, 2004 (#2961K, the contestant rolls a car on each die on the first roll for the first time. *On June 7, 2007 (#4024K), contestant Katie became the second to play the grocery portion perfectly and roll a car on each die on the first roll. *On the October 13, 2015 (#7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) episode as part of Big Money Week, Let 'em Roll was played for $100,000 with its car symbols replaced by Pricedown dollar signs and cash values of $2,500, $5,000 and $10,000 on the other three sides. To win the $100,000, the player had to roll dollar signs on all five dice. The contestant won all that money with two rolls. *On the October 11, 2017 (#8043K) episode as part of Dream Car Week, Let 'em Roll was played for an $88,365 2017 Jaguar F-Type S Coupe and cash values of $2,500, $5,000 and $10,000. During that playing, the constestant won $20,000 instead of the car. *Let 'Em Roll has been played perfectly six times, with the most recent being in 2016. *On the November 7, 2017 (#8082K) episode, a contestant named Kevin won both additional rolls, and then rolled 4 cars and $1,500 on his first roll. To Drew's shock, Kevin then said he would take the $1,500. This visibly rattled Drew, and he repeatedly reminded Kevin he had two rolls left, but he persisted in saying he would take the money, and Drew had to end the game. *On the May 23, 2018 (#8535K) episode as a part of Drew Carey's 60th Birthday Special, Let 'em Roll was played for an $95,155 2018 BMW 640i M and cash values of $2,500, $5,000, $7,500. During that playing, the contestant won $2,500 instead of the car. Trivia *Let 'Em Roll was only played once on the primetime version-- MDS #8. On top of that, it was won with two rolls. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 23. *This game was the last pricing game to premiere in the 1990s. *Let 'Em Roll is a million dollar game on the $1,000,000 Spectacular. To win the bonus, the contestant must roll all five cars on the first roll. Foreign versions *The grocery portion of Let 'em Roll has been adapted on Joe Pasquale's UK version and the 2012 Australian version of The Price Is Right as a pricing game called "Walk the Line." The player is shown five items and must make all four guesses correctly to win a prize. *Most foreign versions of the show model their Let 'em Roll props on the game's original set. While the game is usually played for cars, it is sometimes played for other prizes on Portugal's O Preço Certo em Euros. Also on the Portuguese version (and the last season of BPIR), contestants earned rolls by choosing from one of three prices from one prize. Hitting it on the nose won three rolls, the closest, two and furthest, only one. Gallery Roll.png Let 'Em Roll Product Area.jpg|The dollar sign cards (see below) are replaced by asterisk cards. Let 'Em Roll $5,000.jpg|$5,000! He gladly decides to stop. But what would you have done? Premiere Playing (September 20, 1999, #1181K) letemrollpremiere1.jpg Let Em Roll Premiere 1.jpg|From the first ever playing of Let 'Em Roll in 1999. letemrollpremiere2.jpg Let Em Roll Premiere 2.jpg|The product table letemrollpremiere3.jpg|The price of the conditioner. letemrollpremiere4.jpg|He says the juice is less than the conditioner and he is right. letemrollpremiere5.jpg|He says the softener is higher than the juice. He is obviously right. Let Em Roll Premiere 3.jpg|Here's Bob demonstrating the game. Let Em Roll Premiere 4.jpg|Hey, Bob didn't do too badly. He got three cars and $3,000 for his "inspiration roll." Let Em Roll Premiere 5.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his first roll: 4 cars and $1,000. He decides to roll again. letemrollpremiere6.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his second roll: $500. He decides to roll again. letemrollpremiere7.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his final roll: $1,000. letemrollpremiere8.jpg Let 'Em Roll's Larger Table Debuts (May 10, 2003, #011SP) letemrollmds1.jpg letemrollmds2.jpg letemrollmds3.jpg letemrollmds4.jpg letemrollmds5.jpg|She says the medicine is higher than the eggs. She is correct. letemrollmds6.jpg|She says the antacid is lower than the medicine. She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemrollmds7.jpg|Her first roll: 3 cars and $2000. She decides to roll again. letemrollmds8.jpg|Her second roll: 2 cars. letemrollmds9.jpg letemrollmds10.jpg letemrollmds11.jpg Let 'em Roll for a 1975 Corvette Stingray (February 13, 2009, #4265K) letemroll75corvettestingray1.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray2.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray3.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray3a.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray3b.jpg|They said the lotion is higher than the hot pockets. They are correct. letemroll75corvettestingray3c.jpg|They said the supplement is less than the lotion. But they are wrong. letemroll75corvettestingray4.jpg|They have 2 rolls. letemroll75corvettestingray5.jpg|Their first roll: 4 cars and $1500. They decide to roll again. letemroll75corvettestingray6.jpg|Their second roll: a car. letemroll75corvettestingray7.jpg letemroll75corvettestingray8.jpg Let 'em Roll for a 1955 Thunderbird (February 10, 2010, #5033K) letemroll55thunderbird1.jpg letemroll55thunderbird7.jpg letemroll55thunderbird8.jpg letemroll55thunderbird9.jpg|She says the decorations are less than the foot cream. letemroll55thunderbird10.jpg|She is correct. She says the bleach is less than the decorations. letemroll55thunderbird11.jpg|She is correct. letemroll55thunderbird2.jpg|She has 3 rolls. letemroll55thunderbird3.jpg|Her first roll: 3 cars and $2500. She decides to roll again. letemroll55thunderbird4.jpg|Her second roll: a car and $1500. She decides to roll again. letemroll55thunderbird5.jpg|Her third roll: a car!!! letemroll55thunderbird6.jpg Let 'em Roll for a 1955 Buick Century (May 30, 2012, #5993K) letemroll55buickcentury1.jpg letemroll55buickcentury8.jpg letemroll55buickcentury7.jpg letemroll55buickcentury9.jpg|He says the dressing is less than the powder. letemroll55buickcentury10.jpg|He is correct. He says the sweetener is less than the dressing. letemroll55buickcentury11.jpg|He is correct. letemroll55buickcentury2.jpg|He has 3 rolls. letemroll55buickcentury3.jpg|His first roll: 4 cars and $1500. He decides to roll again. letemroll55buickcentury4.jpg|His second roll: $1500. He decides to roll again. letemroll55buickcentury5.jpg|His third roll: a car. letemroll55buickcentury6.jpg Let 'em Roll for $100,000 (October 13, 2015, #7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) 100000letemroll1.jpg 100000letemroll1a.jpg 100000letemroll2.jpg|Notice the jacked-up bailout cash values: $2,500, $5,000, and $10,000. That means a cash Yahtzee can be worth $12,500, $25,000 or, $50,000. But who wants any of those? 100000letemroll3.jpg 100000letemroll3a.jpg 100000letemroll3b.jpg|She says the sponges are more than the corn bread mix. She is correct. 100000letemroll3c.jpg|She says the butter is more than the sponges. She is correct. She has 3 rolls. 100000letemroll4.jpg 100000letemroll5.jpg 100000letemroll6.jpg Let 'em Roll for an $88,395 Jaguar F-Type (October 11, 2017, #8043K) letemrolljaguar1.jpg letemrolljaguar2.jpg letemrolljaguar3.jpg|Again, the cash values are jacked up for this playing. Unfortunately, if you win the car, you don't win any cash to pay taxes on it. letemrolljaguar4.jpg letemrolljaguar5.jpg|The price of the dog food is $8.99. Is the soap more or less than the dog food. She says it is less. Is she right? letemrolljaguar6.jpg|Yes, the soap is less than the dog food. Is the freshener more or less than the soap. She says it is less. Is she right? letemrolljaguar7.jpg|Yes she is! She gets 3 rolls. letemrolljaguar8.jpg letemrolljaguar9.jpg|Her first roll: 3 cars and $7,500. She decides to roll again. letemrolljaguar10.jpg|Her second roll: $12,500. She decides to roll again. letemrolljaguar11.jpg|Her third roll: $20,000. letemrolljaguar12.jpg|She didn't win the Jaguar, but $20,000 is nothing to sneeze at. Let 'em Roll for a BMW 640i Convertible (May 23, 2018, #8535K) letemrollbmw1.jpg letemrollbmw2.jpg letemrollbmw3.jpg letemrollbmw4.jpg letemrollbmw5.jpg|She says the dressing is more than the cotton swabs. letemrollbmw6.jpg|She is correct. She says the pain reliever is more than the dressing. letemrollbmw7.jpg|She is correct. She has 3 rolls. letemrollbmw8.jpg|Her first roll is 2 cars and $12,500. She decides to roll again. letemrollbmw9.jpg|Her second roll is 2 cars and $2500. She decides to roll again. letemrollbmw10.jpg|Her third roll is $2500. letemrollbmw11.jpg Let 'Em Roll Wins Win #1 Let em Roll Win A1.jpg Let em Roll Win A2.jpg Let em Roll Win A3.jpg Let em Roll Win A4.jpg Win #2 You'll notice that this from after the playing table was updated (with a staircase similar to Plinko) and that they added the plastic glass barrier to prevent cubes from falling out. In addition, the cubes themselves were changed from Styrofoam to wood. Let Em Roll Win B1.jpg Let Em Roll Win B2.jpg Let Em Roll Win B3.jpg Let Em Roll Win B4.jpg Let Em Roll Win B5.jpg Win #3 Let em Roll Win C1.jpg Let em Roll Win C2.jpg Let em Roll Win C3.jpg Let em Roll Win C4.jpg Let em Roll Win C5.jpg Let em Roll Win C6.jpg YouTube Videos Premiere Playing (September 20, 1999, #1181K) $5,000 Win Exact Bid and Let em' Roll (June 10, 2002, #2211K) A Perfect Playing From Bob's Last Season (June 7, 2007, #4024K) Playing for the Coolest Prize Ever First Perfect Playing from Drew Carey Era (March 4, 2010, #5064K) Second Perfect Playing from Drew Carey Era (May 18, 2010, #5172K) Perfect Playing from 2012 (July 2, 2012, #6021K, aired out of order on July 4) $100,000 Playing (October 13, 2015 (#7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) Perfect playing from 2016 (February 11, 2016, #7404K) A Contestant Really Wants the Cash... (November 7, 2017, #8082K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You Can Try Again Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"L" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games